eurekasevenfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 20 - The Future Is In Our Hands
Overview Synopsis The Gekko crew sees the Coralians emerge from the Core. As Renton tries to make out what Eureka is trying to tell him, the Coralians attack the Nirvash, severing its' limbs and causing it to fall. On Dewey's ship, Holland has managed to open the program but he can't stop it, so he will have to send it to the Gekko's subsystems in order to find a way to stop the Scub Coral from destroying itself. But if they can't, there will be no future for Renton and the others. Hap and Talho discover that the Nirvash has crashed and Renton is severely wounded. Mischa is ordering equipment needed to get him stabilized as the children look on with concern for him. Stoner asks what kind of Coralian was that and Gonzy says it was part of the self-destruct sequence. He further explains that the Coralians are made to destroy themselves and it won't be long before the Core does the same thing. Upon hearing this, Renton tries to get up but Gidget tells him that he has four broken ribs and may have internal bleeding. He asks about Eureka when Maurice comes up to him and angrily asks him why he didn't save Eureka. He berates Renton for doing nothing and runs away. Renton knows he's right because he couldn't save Eureka. Jobs and Woz discover that theEND has an Amita Drive copy, and they conclude that it's sending the virus to the Core. They decide to rewrite the program in order to erase the virus. Dominic is by Anemone's side and looks at Renton, who thinks about he hasn't done anything and wonders what is left to do. Dominic asks if he's in pain, which Renton says yes and although the pain makes him want to cry he can't. As he looks at the medicine, Dominic asks Renton what he plans to do once this is all over, and he replies that he wants to ride a bike he made with Eureka, but he thinks that won't happen. Dominic encourages him to do it because it's his own future. On the Ginga, Matthieu and Hilda are out of ammo and decide to return to the ship, and try to radio Holland but can't get ahold of him. They find him unconscious from blood loss, leaving Matthieu and Hilda to watch over him. Everyone worries about what to do with the Coralians now that they can't use the 606 and 808, but Renton decides to go, despite his injuries, because he and Nirvash still have enough to fight. Everyone tries to talk him out of it, but he says he will go because that's where Eureka is. Maurice calls him useless, and because he no longer believes they have a chance of surviving, he gives up on believing in Renton. But Renton says he can't give up and knows he doesn't want him to. Although Dominic says there is a limit to how much they can fight, he will go with Renton because theEND still has some fight left in it. Dominic decides that he will fire off the vaccine while Renton holds off the Coralians. Talho loads the vaccine into a gun for Dominic, and as they are preparing to leave, Renton gives his jacket to Maurice, asking him to hold onto it. Renton mentally tells himself that he knows that he couldn't cry because there was no reason to, and he thanks Dominic. In the Core, Eureka says she told Renton to run but she sees him, along with the Nirvash and theEND heading towards the Core. Renton shouts for Eureka to be let go and performs a Cut-Back-Drop to dodge a Coralian attack. Dominic is about to unleash a beam attack when a Coralian severs theEND's limbs and the mech's gun is dropped. The Nirvash catches it, and they decide to switch jobs because theEND is still too fragile. As multiple Coralians approach the Nirvash, Dominic calls for Renton to fire the gun but theEND is impaled by a Coralian and he says that he is not a god, but if it is too much to ask to see Anemone smile. As Dominic deals with the Coralians, the Nirvash fires the gun at the Core and it opens, allowing the virus to slolwy disappear. Anemone wakes up to see the bright light from the Core. Renton turns to tell Dominic the virus is disappearing when he sees theEND severely damaged and realizes that Dominic is dead, saying this is not what he chose for his path. Renton tries to have the Nirvash grab onto theEND before the Core swallows the Nirvash, and he finds himself on a beach. He mourns Dominic's death and sees Eureka approach him. Trivia *In the anime, Renton hoped to return to Bellforest with Eureka and the kids so they can be a family when the war ends; here, he wanted to ride a bike he built for him and Eureka. *Unlike the anime, Dominic sacrifices his life to help Renton break into the Coralian Core. *Unlike the anime, no one other than Anemone is able to pilot theEND. Category:Eureka Seven